Golf shoes typically take the form of a closed-toed shoe. Overall, golfers desire the ability to play in comfortable, casual, and high-performance footwear. However, many golfers want a light, functional, breathable golf shoe, which leads to a desire for some golfers to wear sandals. Currently, there are very limited options for golf sandals in the market today. Existing golf sandals have limited traction and use, are outdated, uncomfortable, and not aesthetically pleasing. Further, they use old spike designs, wherein the spikes are hard spikes and limit the functionality of the sandal to the golf course.
The game of golf is becoming a more casual environment with a more social atmosphere, and new golfers desire sandals that look less outdated. They also want footwear that can be worn on and off the course. Because of the lack of options, new golfers are wearing traditional sandals that are not designed for golf, which reduce their traction and stability and can cause inadvertent health problems. Therefore, a golf sandal is needed that is versatile, comfortable, and functional.